lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Book 8: Legacy/@comment-43347423-20191123024245
Theories!! Don’t read past this if you haven’t read Legacy. Also sorry for how long this post will be. I wonder if I should do it in parts???? Nah. ENHANCING. Sophie’s enhancing is now ridiculously strong. We knew that already. But do y’all realize just how strong it really is? If my theory is right, Sophie can basically absorb and share abilities. My first proof of this happened when Sophie was only nine. In her memory that she gets back with Amy, Mr. Forkle inflicts on her when she enhances him. His theory is that her enhancing unlocked a tiny, dormant part of his DNA that makes him an inflictor, but I don’t think so. Unless my brother is on to something with his Mr-Forkle-Is-Secretly-Silveny theory, Mr. Forkle was able to use Sophie’s POSITIVE INFLICTING on her when enhanced by her. Only alicorns can do that, a fact made VERY CLEAR by Bronte in Exile. So unless Mr. Forkle is secretly Silveny or tweaked his own genes in alicorn fashion like he did to Sophie, he borrowed her ability. Proof of Sophie absorbing abilities is in both Nightfall and Legacy. In Nightfall, Sophie enhances Linh and can feel the pull of the water, and this is even BEFORE HER ENHANCING IS FIXED. In Legacy, she practically becomes an empath. She picks up more on emotions in memories than any other telepath Lord Cassius has ever seen, apparently. This is just too much of a coincidence for me. GLIMMER. I think Glimmer is Jolie. Everyone is always coming up with Jole theories, but I’ve never bought in to any until now. Jolie could have been forced to fake her death and join the Neverseen, and maybe she’s working with a flasher to save light and then conjure it, making her look like a flasher. She is described as having long black hair, unlike Jolie’s blond, but weren’t we all always talking about her black hair dye that was on her desk? What if the reason she won’t lower her hood is because it’s worn off by now and she doesn't want to face Grady and Edaline after 17 (is it 18 or 19 now????) years. KEEFE’S ABILITY. I bet it will be the ability to block other abilities. The main elements in his transformation were Shadowflux and the full spectrum of colors, and what happened the last time those to things mixed? RUY COULDNT MAKE FORCE FIELDS ANYMORE. Coincidence? I think not!!! Also, in the two other books I’ve read where they have abilities similar to that of this series, they had ultra-powerful people who could take away other peoples’ abilities. (Red Queen and Renegades) I hope this is true and Keefe becomes super important (not that he isn’t already. I love Keefe!!!) FITZ. Everyone says he’s a jerk in Legacy and that it was out of character. I agree that he was a jerk, but (Bear with me) I don’t think it was out of character. I counted the times in Flashback he said something mean and bookmarked then. 134!!!!!! He makes 134 means comments and decisions in 845 pages. But I DO think it will get better. During Sophie and Fitz’s (short) relationship, both were unhappy and always stressed and fighting. Once that’s over and they’re back to “just friends,” I bet Fitz will get a lot nicer. Okay, so anyone who’s still reading, THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO MY RANT!! I have a lot more to say, but I’m trying to spread it out. Pleased feel free to poke holes in my theories, find more evidence, or just let me know how you feel about them in general. :) if anyone else has theories, please let me know!!! I’d love to hear them. :))))))